


Debriefing

by CriminalMindsGoneWrong



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Office Sex, Riding, Smut, blowjob, lukily - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriminalMindsGoneWrong/pseuds/CriminalMindsGoneWrong
Summary: Following a long, hard case, Emily needs something else long and hard, and Luke is only too happy to oblige.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 22
Collections: Stress Relief





	Debriefing

"Yeah, we got him, Em. We're escorting the local PD to the station and then we'll be on the plane. Shouldn't take long for us to get back, weather allowing." JJ's voice was tired on the other end of the phone, and Emily pushed her own hair out of her eyes, blinking to keep them open. It had been a long week of flying back and forth for her; the team had been called away for a case, but she had a meeting with the Director that she couldn't miss that fell towards the end of the week. She had been confident that the team could handle it without her, and she had been right.

"Thanks for the update Jayje. You guys did great. Tell the team not to worry about reports, that they can wait until tomorrow."

"Will do, thanks Em. Do you wanna do dinner when we land? Will has the kids tonight."

"Absolutely!" Emily smiled down the phone, "Sushi?"

"Sounds great!"

Emily repeated her farewell, then hung up, sitting back in her chair with a sigh of contentment.

There was a sense of relief that always came with the end of a case, a sense of achievement. It never took long for the relief to wear off; usually before the next case passed her desk. But, for now, Emily basked in it. She leaned back in her desk chair, tilting her head back, hair spilling over it, and closed her eyes. Humming to herself, she crossed her legs and rocked the chair gently from side to side. There would be so much paperwork to do shortly, but for now...opening her eyes, she tilted her head towards the bullpen. Through her blinds, she saw Luke sitting at his desk. He was on the phone, presumably to Matt. He was smiling.

Emily observed him, the boyish smirk on his face, and the way his large hand curled around his phone, making it look tiny. He say with his legs spread, in the way that men so often do, his other hand resting on his thigh, jeans pulled tight across them. Emily found herself biting her lip as she stared at the subtle bulge she found there, and remembered the evening he'd showed up at her apartment. She clenched her thighs together at the thought, slowly flexing and unflexing her muscles, to give herself a little pressure between her legs. It had been a long week, after all. There had been no time for self care. And certainly no time for midnight trysts with her subordinates.

She reached for her phone on the desk, and typed out a message.

_Case is over. Time for debriefing._

It was a terrible pun, and Emily smirked to herself, biting her lip as she sent it. Turning her eyes back to Luke, she saw him mutter something to Matt before glancing at his phone. His eyes grew wide, and Emily saw the hand on his thigh flex, before he glanced up towards her office. He caught her eye, shaking his head ever so slightly, a smirk on his lips, before typing something out on his phone and then putting it back to his ear.

Emily's phone buzzed in her hand and she flipped it over embarrassingly quickly, eager to read his response.

_What happened to your 'not in the office' rule?_

Rolling her eyes, knowing he's looking at her through the blinds, Emily didn't even spare him a glance when she text him back.

_Fine, I'll do it myself._

Standing up, making a show of adjusting the skirt wrapped tightly around her ass and thighs, she strut over to the blinds, pulling the chord so that they twisted shut, with not so much as a glance in Luke's direction, though she could see in her peripheral vision that he was looking at her, and right before the blinds close completely, she saw him hang up the phone.

Emily made her way over to her desk, crossing her legs at the ankle and perching on it's edge, supporting herself on her hands. She was already wet when she heard the knock on her office door. He's keeping up pretences.

"Come in." She said, professionally, just in case. But, of course, it was him. He entered with that same boyish smile, which disappeared as soon as the door clicked shut behind him, replaced with a smirk as his eyes ravaged her form.

"What happened to my 'not in the office' rule?" She challenged him, leaning further back on her hands and dropping her weight onto one of her hips. Luke said nothing, but his hand moved from the doors handle to the lock, clicking it into place. Emily felt her heart begin to beat faster in anticipation.

"Bring me something?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and glancing towards the stack of papers in his hand.

"Fucking bet I did." The papers fluttered to the floor as he walked towards her, hands coming up to grasp her face as he brought his lips down to meet hers. His tongue didn't even ask permission before it thrust into her mouth. He pressed against her, hip bones digging into her own as he pressed the evidence of his arousal against her thigh.

"Oh, you did," Emily mutters, through the kiss, hand reaching between them to rub him through his jeans. Impatient as ever, Luke rut up against her hand, Emily just smirked against his lips. "Patience."She said, softly, in a voice like honey. She was so turned on, so pent up over the past week, that she could have ridden him right then and there. It would be over for them both in moments, but fuck, it would feel good. Instead, she pushed him backwards, slowly.

Luke moved, pliable as ever beneath her hands, and took the hint. His legs hit the sofa and he sat, watching, wide-eyed as Emily tugged the hairband from her wrist and tied her hair up in a high ponytail. He knew what that meant, and his mouth filled with saliva at the thought, hands moving quickly to his belt buckle and undoing it. Emily discarded her blazer as Luke got rid of his jeans, kicking them off into some dark corner of her office, and began unbuttoning his shirt. That, too, joined the jeans. His boxers were strained, tenting, and Emily smiled. Luke never let her down.

"Good boy," She told him, "So hard and ready for me."

Moving slowly to her knees, Emily nudged his legs further apart, pulling so that Luke slid further down the sofa. Emily wasted no time, pulling his hard cock from his boxers. Luke obediently lifted his hips at her tap and she discarded them, along with the jeans. Taking his weight in her hands, Emily gave an experimental lick of the tip, watching Luke's eyes darken as his tongue darted out, wetting his lips. He couldn't tear his eyes from her as Emily made a show of rolling her eyes back in her head as she took his impressive length in her mouth. She was always pleasantly surprised; no matter how many times they fucked, she always underestimated his size. He hit the back of her throat sooner than she expected, but Emily forged on, relaxing her muscles, letting him slide deeper down her throat, until her nose was nestled in the dark, coarse hairs at the base of his cock. Looking up at him with watery eyes, she gagged, a tear rolling down her cheek. Luke's breath caught in his throat.

"Fuck, Emily-" He gasped, as she slowly pulled off of him, and her hand replaced her mouth while she tried to catch her breath, rubbing his now soaking wet cock, which seemed to still be growing harder in her hand.

"You're going to fuck me so good with this, baby." She told him, admiring the way her saliva and his precum mixed, running down his length.

"Then let me." Luke practically begged, hips thrusting as she tugged him with her fist. Emily smiled. _Not yet._ Hand wrapped tight around him, she ducked her head, sucking one ball, then the other, into her mouth. Luke liked this, she knew, when she acted like a whore for him. She liked it, too. His moan told her everything she needed to know, as she made obscene, sucking noises, playing up perfectly to the role. Luke's head rolled back against the back of her sofa, hands raking through his hair as he focused on the sensations she was giving him and the sounds she was making.

His hips thrust of their own accord, against nothing, while Emily played with his balls. Smirking, she took him back into her mouth, supporting herself on the sofa. Looking up at him with those big eyes, she tried to convey what she wanted. Luke, unable to believe his luck, got it right away. Grasping onto her ponytail, he began to fuck her mouth, slowly at first, savouring the sensations of her wet, warm mouth around his cock, before losing himself to the feeling. Emily gagged as he roughly pounded into her throat, saliva pooling around her lips, dripping down his cock. She grasped at his thigh, nails digging into his skin, leaving small bruises she knew would last for days.

Luke was using her, truly using her, chasing his own pleasure as he fucked relentlessly into her mouth, clutching almost _too_ tight at her ponytail, manoeuvring her exactly how he wanted her. Her panties, she knew, were going to be absolutely ruined. But she was still the boss, so when she met his eyes, Luke read hers perfectly and, much as she could see it pained him to do it, he stilled his erratic hips, releasing her ponytail. His hand trailed down her cheek, caressing softly, and moved to her breasts as she stood up. He licked his lips, hands palming her tits through her shirt, and began undoing her buttons as Emily unzipped and stepped out of her skirt. He wasn't even through unbuttoning her shirt before he kissed her, tongue tracing the lace of her bra, sucking softly at her nipple through the fabric. Emily settled herself on his lap, his cock pressed against his stomach between them, her wet sex directly over his balls, lips spreading her juices across them, as she ran one hand through his soft hair, encouraging him as he lavished her breasts.

Her shirt unbuttoned, she discarded it. Luke captured her lips then, in a kiss that was all tongues, wet and wanting. From this angle, if Emily rocked her hips just right, she felt the ridges of Luke's cock, pressed between their damp, sweating bodies, directly on her clit, pressing on her through the lace of her thong. Moaning into his mouth, she felt Luke's hands grab at her ass, kneading the plump muscles he found there, wanting more of her.

"What do you want?" She asked him, breathlessly, still slowly grinding against him. His eyes bore into hers, dark and desperate, and the hands on her ass gripped her tighter, pushing her harder against him. Emily gasped at the friction on her clit. But she wasn't about to let him off that easily. "What-" She closed her eyes, forcing her hips to stop, settling back on his legs, and challenged him with her eyes once more, raising an eyebrow. "Do you want?"

Luke was a proud man, but the woman on top of him, naked but for her lace undergarments, would be the death of him. Since he'd met her, he'd been weak for her. She could snap her fingers and tell him to crawl around like a dog, naked, and he would do it. He _had_ done it. Fuck, the memory of it made him harder, if that was even possible.

"I want to fuck you."

The hand that shot out, smacking him across the face, sharp and swift, made him groan. She leaned in close, red lips so close to his ear that he could feel her hot breath, as her fingers curled around his chin, holding his head in place. "Try...again." She told him, with a slow, torturous rock of her hips against his member.

" _Emily_ -" He whined, pathetically, "I want to make you come."

"Good boy," She told him, placing a soft kiss on his earlobe, her hand moving from his chin to caress his face. She turned his head, gently, kissing him once more, slow this time, slow and deep. Stepping back from his lap, she discarded her soaked, probably ruined, underwear, throwing it in the same general direction as her skirt had gone. The bra was next and Luke watched, mesmerised, as she unsnapped it. Her breasts, heavy and perfectly rounded, topped with dark pink nipples, made his mouth water.

He reached for her, pulling her to him, mouth clamping around a nipple as his hand dipped between her legs. Finding her soaked, Luke groaned, two fingers exploring her folds before dipping them inside of her. Emily closed her eyes as he slowly slid his fingers inside of her, spreading her legs wider where she stood, hands on his shoulders for support. He paid her such good attention, lips and tongue doing truly magnificent work on her nipples, alternating from one to the other, as his fingers curled, finding the spot inside of her that made her knees shake. His tongue and fingers quickly worked her into a frenzy and then she was coming, holding tight to his head, fingers twisted through his hair, as she leaned on him for support. Her legs shook beneath her, and all it took was a flick of Luke's thumb over her sensitive clit for Emily to lose it, juices soaking his fingers as he continued to plow them in and out of her, riding her through her first orgasm. When she stopped shaking, her breath still ragged and fast, Luke kissed softly, tongue swirling around her sensitive nipples, before his mouth travelled up her neck. He brought his legs together as Emily straddled him, lips finding his as she sank slowly onto his cock. As he filled her, their kisses stilled, Em's mouth open in a silent gasp against his lips.

"God, _yes,_ " She breathed, taking a moment to adjust as she settled onto his lap, Luke's impressive length bottoming out inside of her. She felt as though he was going to come out through her throat, eyes rolling back in her head as she adjusted. Luke gave her the moment, though he had to take steady breaths in and out as her tight cunt swallowed up his cock, her wet, warm heat feeling like the most heavenly slip around him.

When he was sure she could take it, he began moving his hips slowly, barely pulling out of her, just rutting gently up into her. The little gasps she rewarded him with made him bolder, his thrusts becoming stronger. She rested her head on his shoulder, nails digging into his skin. He was still holding back, waiting for her permission, and he knew she was doing it on purpose, testing his resolve, forcing him to keep himself in check. Luke's eyes close tight, hands clasping her hips too hard, with the effort it takes him not to fuck up into her _hard_. Emily loves it, the slow torturous drag of his cock against her walls. He's big enough that she can feel the ridges, that she can picture him deep inside of her. Looking down at his face, she can see the concentration lines on his forehead as he tries to maintain the slow pace for her. He can come like this; she's seen it before. It's mean, though, and not what either of them want tonight.

Leaning down, dipping a kiss to the place where his heart beats in his throat, Emily captured his earlobe between her teeth, sucking gentle, before breathing into his ear. "Fuck me, Luke."

It was all of the encouragement Luke needed and the change of pace is immediately, startling Emily enough that she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, clinging to him for dear life as Luke's hips began jack-hammering up into her soaked cunt. Luke's arm wrapped tightly around her waist to hold her steady, his other hand beneath him, offering support as he lifted his hips off of the sofa, his ass tensing each time he thrust up into her, mercilessly. Try as she might, words failed her as she lost herself to the feeling of him pounding into her, the wet, obscene sound of sex filling the room. Luke, though, was grunting like an animal, each huff disturbing the hair splayed across her shoulders, and the noises went straight to Emily's now throbbing clit.

"I'm close, Em," He warned her, ducking his head to take a nipple in his mouth once again, biting more roughly than before, making her chase her orgasm as his neared. Emily reached a hand between them, expertly finding and swirling her clit, feeling the familiar tightening between her legs.

"Come for me, Emily," His voice is deep, rasping, "Come on my big cock, like the little cock whore we both know you really are." His words are filthy, and entirely truthful, and they're what send her over the edge. "God, fuck," Luke groaned, feeling her pussy clench around him, feeling her body refuse to let him move. He went back to the shallow, barely moving thrusts, as he felt his own orgasm overtake him, shooting hot spurts of come inside of his boss.

" _Luke-"_ She all but yelled, loud enough that anybody left in the bullpen would for sure have heard her, back arching away from him. He stared as her body went rigid on his cock, committing the image to his memory; the way her tits stood out, nipples wet with his spit and pointing right at him, the flat pane of her abs, slick and shining with sweat, and the shaved, tight triangle between her legs where he watched his cock disappear into her tiny body.

He could feel her still convulsing around him, milking the last of his come from his cock. "You're so hot, Emily," He complimented, leaning forwards to trace kisses across her chest, swirling at her nipples with his tongue, tasting the saltiness of her sweat on her skin. "So fucking hot."

"You're not so bad yourself," She breathed, looking down at him as he devoured her, when her orgasm finally began to subside and she felt as though she could breath again. He grunted something unintelligible against her skin and Emily felt the twitch of him inside of her. Rolling her hips, her eyes widened.

"Really?" She asked, impressed.

"I told you," Luke smirked, thrusting once, his cock hard again inside of her, "You're fucking hot."

Emily threw her head back, laughing. "Yeah, well, big boy," She teased, wiggling her hips on top of him, even bouncing a little, giving him a show as her tits jiggled in front of his eyes, "You'll have to deal with this yourself because I? I have dinner plans."

Luke's groan when she lifted herself off of him, leaving a mess behind as his come leaked from her raw cunt, made her almost want to stay. Instead, she grabbed some tissue from the desk to clean herself up with, before shimmying back into her hand skirt. Luke clasped a hand around his cock, tugging slowly as his eyes tracked her across the room, watching the jiggle of her ass as she pulled her skirt back up.

"Here," She launched something at him. Luke, from the sofa, where he was palming his cock as he watched her redress, caught it. The tiny, black thing unravelled in his hands and he wrapped her wet thong around his cock, the material smooth like her cunt, but pleasingly cold on his skin.

Now fully dressed, Emily leaned across him, pressing a long, wet kiss to his mouth, tongue thrusting deep into his mouth, playing with his, teasing him, giving him something to remember. She reached down a hand, joining his own around his cock. "Maybe if you're good," She said, as she pulled away and her eyes flicked to where both of their hands were quickly working his cock, "I'll give you a call later, and you can bring those back to me, hm?"

"You're not gonna want these back," Luke told her, grunting as his orgasm washed over him and Emily watched the ropes of come spurt from his cock, decorating his stomach, her underwear and their hand. He looked spent, exhausted, and she smiled, wickedly.

"Then consider them a gift." She said, grabbing another tissue on her way to the door. "One you're going to have to repay."

And, with a wink, she left Luke sat there in her office, stark naked, covered in both of their come. God, she couldn't wait to tell Jayje about this.


End file.
